deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Men in Black
The Men in Black (MiB) is a top secret government organization whose primary objective is to monitor, license, regulate and police extraterrestrial activity on the planet Earth. MiB was originally a small, poorly funded US government agency with the sole purpose of making contact with alien life. While seen as a joke they actually succeeded in their mission when they found a group of alien refugees known as the Baltians on March 2nd, 1961 outside of New York City. It was decided that Earth should be an apolitical zone for aliens without a home planet and the organization cut ties with the US government to form the Men in Black. Ever since the MiB has been policing Earth, protecting the human population of Earth from alien threats and overseeing and police extraterrestrial immigrants. Battle vs. Plumbers (by Thundrtri) Plumbers: X5 MIB: X5 Five Plumbers are waiting outside of a space station when suddenly, plasmatic bolts of energy fly past them. One is hit. Plumbers: X4 MIB: X5 5 men in suits and shades come running around the corner in the space station firing their weapons. "GET DOWN!" the lead Plumber yells as the MIB open fire upon them. The leader draws his plasma bblaster and fires it at one of the MIB. Plumbers: X4 MIB: X4 The MIB members charge towards a wall, firing their de-atomizers as they do. The leader walks slowly to the corner and unholsters his mini de-atomizer. He rounds the corner and shoots at a Plumber. Plumbers: X3 MIB: X4 Two of the Plumbers run into the maze of hallways, leaving one left. The last Plumber fires his energy rifle as the MIB round the corner. His shot misses and he runs into the halls. The MIB leader holsters his mini de-atomizer and pulls out his noisy cricket. Firing the tiny pistol at the escaping Plumber. The green energy blast hits right next to the Plumber and he is thrown to the ground. His energy rifle skids away from him and he unholsters his energy pistol. Firing the pistol upon the advancing MIB, he picks one off. Darkred Plumbers: X3 MIB: X3 A MIB member shoots his series 4 de-atomizer at the downed Plumber. Plumbers: X2 MIB: X3 The last two Plumbers run out into the main part of the space station. Running over to a small wall, they grab their energy assault rifles and load them. The MIB emerge from the halls, firing their weapons as they do. The Plumbers unleash their energy assault rifles. The leader hits one of the MIB. Darkred Plumbers: X2 MIB: X2 The last two MIB charge at the wall, the last regular agent shoots his tri barreled plasma gun and hits one of the Plumbers. X1 MIB: X2 The Plumber leader runs behind a large machine and reloads his energy assault rifle. Hearing the footsteps of the nearing MIB, he sets a lit thermal detonator on the ground and escapes. The MIB agent rounds the corner just as the detonator explodes. Darkred Plumbers: X1 MIB: X1 The MIB leader runs up to the Plumber leader. The two go back and forth, exchanging kicks and punches. The two split apart and aim their pistols at eachother. Suddenly a voice comes on over the intercom, "The training excercise has been completed." The two warriors lowers their weapons and watch as their comrades apear from the halls. WINNER: TIE To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Blood Gulch Crew (by Godess of Despair) No battle written. Winner: Blood Gulch Squads Expert's Opinion The Blood Gulch Squads were able to beat the Men in Black thanks to their armor and experience, despite the Men in Black having more advanced weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Human Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:European Warriors